


Solace

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Another Space and Time (Star Wars fics) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, M/M, POV Second Person, friendships, lost friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Two people grieving the loss of one.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing in my image notebook and that image decided it wanted to be a little Star Wars ficlet. I have a little soft spot for Mace/Obi-Wan, *especially* following Qui-Gon's canonical death. And, yeah, I'm playing fast/loose with the ages/timelines, Mace isn't - canonically - Qui-Gon's contemporary, but hell with it. My Qui-Gon in TPM is in his 40s, just as Liam Neeson was. 
> 
> First written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). Follow me there for more fic or to make requests.

* * *

Mace’s hands are warm on your skin and smooth, not the callused palms and fingers you’re used to. His scent, dissimilar yet familiar, as if those brought up from the creche together share a chemical makeup. His lips, warm and soft; his tongue, a slick flicker of heat and the taste of his tears inseparable from your own, as you cleave to each other, still looking for solace in the aftermath of loss.


End file.
